Eksperimen
by Imorz
Summary: Katakan Daichi gila, karena ia tertarik pada seorang pemuda yang bernyanyi di jalanan demi segelintir uang receh.


Eksperimen © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

 _Warning: typo(s), slash_

Summary: Katakan Daichi gila, karena ia tertarik pada seorang pemuda yang bernyanyi di jalanan demi segelintir uang receh.

* * *

Biasanya Sawamura Daichi akan pergi menuju kedai roti langganan tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Biasanya ia berangkat pukul lima sore.

Dan biasanya ia dihibur oleh pertunjukan seni jalanan di depan kedai tersebut.

Daichi selalu menemukannya, pemuda bersurai kelabu terang berparas rupawan lengkap dengan gitar ukulele andalan, berada di depan kedai kisaran pukul setengah enam. Pernah Daichi bereksperimen untuk menungguinya dan seniman itu berhenti bernyanyi sekitar jam sembilan malam.

Katakan Daichi jatuh hati. Pada parasnya, pada suaranya, pada senyumnya. Paket komplit super _double deluxe_. Tidak heran, Daichi memimpikan berkencan dengan pemuda itu tiap malam minggu.

Hari ini pun juga begitu. Daichi kembali menjadi pujangga cinta untuk ke seratus kalinya ketika menangkap perawakan seniman jalanan yang ia puja selama ini tengah menyiapkan peralatan bermusiknya.

Seniman itu memiliki pelanggan tetap. Ada beberapa orang yang menanti kehadirannya, sama seperti Daichi. Pemilik kedai sendiri tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, justru senang dibuatnya. Ketika dia datang, kedainya berubah seperti kafe-kafe eksotis dengan nyanyian merdu membahana.

Oh, lihat dia sudah mulai bernyanyi.

Lagu yang ia nyanyikan berjudul "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" yang dipopulerkan oleh band ternama Unison Square Garden. Pemuda itu memainkan tiap jengkal nada dengan sempurna dan permainan ukulelenya tidak main-main.

Pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang kebanyakan berhenti untuk menikmati pertunjukkan sederhana tersebut. Wadah ukulele yang digunakan untuk mengumpulkan receh sudah terisi sedikit demi sedikit.

Lalu dia menyelesaikan lagunya dan semua orang memberikan penghargaan berupa tepuk tangan meriah dan decak kagum. Daichi ikut bertepuk tangan.

Ia kembali bernyanyi dengan lagu yang berbeda.

Daichi memutuskan untuk bereksperimen lagi hari ini.

* * *

"Terima kasih, semuanya! Terima kasih!"

Seniman itu membungkuk hormat pada tiap pendengarnya. Koin dan uang kertas sudah memenuhi kapasitas tempat. Namun ia masih enggan beranjak.

Padahal sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam.

Daichi beringsut khawatir. Pelayan tadi sudah memberitahu Daichi bahwa kedainya akan ditutup. Ia buru-buru mengambil mantelnya dan melunasi _bill_.

Langkah kaki itu berderap lebih cepat, menghiraukan lonceng yang berdentang kala ia membuka pintu kedai. Orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati selama ini menjadi sasaran tujuan langkahnya.

"Anu, apa kau tidak pulang?" harap Daichi cemas. "Ini sudah jam 11 malam."

Seniman itu beberapa kali berkedip, "Ah, tuan tiramisu!"

Kening Daichi mengerut tidak mengerti, "Namaku Sawamura Daichi," jawabnya sembari membungkuk.

"M-Maafkan aku! Sawamura- _san_." Sang seniman ikut membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

"Apa kau juga akan pulang?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda tadi membuat bibir Daichi kelu sementara.

"Apa kau juga akan pulang?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"I-Iya, aku juga akan pulang."

Dia kemudian tersenyum. Membuat jantung Daichi seakan berlompatan kesana kemari.

"Ketika aku datang, Sawamura- _san_ selalu duduk di dekat etalase. Pesananmu selalu berupa tiramisu dan air putih. Mantelmu kau letakkan di pinggiran kursi—dan matamu selalu mengarah padaku."

Daichi tidak tahu apakah sekarang ia masih menapak bumi atau sudah melayang menuju kahyangan.

"Hari ini aku bereksperimen. Aku ingin tahu pukul berapa kau pulang jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan laguku jika kau sudah tidak ada."

Pemuda itu mundur, mengambil beberapa jarak dari Daichi yang membatu. Lalu ia membungkuk seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sugawara Koushi dan aku jatuh cinta pada Sawamura- _san_!"

Dunia Daichi berubah berantakan. Hatinya, jantungnya apalagi.

Siapa yang tahu orang yang menjadi objek eksperimenmu ternyata sedang meng-eksperimen dirimu sendiri?

Ya Tuhan, Daichi bahagia sekali hari ini menjadi objek eksperimen pemuda bernama Sugawara Koushi ini.

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

a/n: Berjayalah kapal DaiSuga yang tiap hari makin bikin diabetes, hehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa berikan apresiasinya ya! Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


End file.
